Gone forever
by littlepiggy27
Summary: Chase lost his best he'd ever had, Lost everything, He still has his family to look after him. Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Bree a long with Leo tries to help him through it all. Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chase's Pov**

I was in capsule thinking. I was crying my eyes out. I hate it, I miss him so much. I fell on my knees, rocking back and forth. He was my best friend I could ever ask for.

And now... he gone. We were best friends sence 8th grade.

And I watched him die. In front of me.

My 'father' new about it. He tried to help me. But wouldn't let him. He really felt bad for me. Adam tried helping. So did Leo and Bree.

Right now... I just wanted my 'father' I cried so hard. Did you see his face when he was dying. I wish I hadn't seen it myself. I kept having flashbacks. Of his face.

He looked at me. He tried to tell me something when he was dying. But it was to late. He's gone, gone forever. I miss him So much. I gasp for air cause I was closterphobic and I was crying my eyes out.

''DAD!?'' I yelled.

''DAD?!'' I yelled again. He didn't come.

''Dad please? I need you.'' I said to myself. I then looked and saw My older brother wake up. He saw me with tear rolling down my face. He rushed towards me. He got me out of the capsule.

''Hey buddy, what's wrong?'' He asked calmly then stroked my hair.

''Adam?'' I cried. Then I hugged him. ''Awww, Buddy, it's okay.

I know you miss him.'' Adam sooth.

''So much.'' I cried again. ''Do you want Mr. Davenport?'' He asked.I looked at him. Then I nodded. ''Okay, you come with me?'' He asked I nodded. He grabbed my hand then leaded me up stairs.

"He, lay on the couch, okay?'' He asked. I did what I was told. I hope Mr. Davenport doesn't yell at me for waking him up early in the middle of the night. I cried to myself.

A couple minute later. The went rushing down stairs. ''Hey buddy, what's wrong are you okay?'' Mr. Davenport asked sitting in front of me.

''No.'' I cried. ''Come here?'' He whispered. Then he pulled me in to a hug. ''I miss him.'' I cried again. ''I know son, I know you do.'' Mr. Davenport cried, still hugging me, while rubbing my back.

''I th-thought y-you were gonna y-yell at m-me?'' I cried. He pulled me out of the hug. Then started to stroked my hair.

''No, of course not, why would I yell at you?'' He asked in a calm voice. ''I don't know.'' I said with puffy eyes.

''Buddy...If you need or have to talk, just tell me, Adam or Bree, Or even Tasha?'' He said rubbing both my shoulders.

''W-what about L-Leo?' I said.

''Yes, Leo to.'' He replied. ''And hey? If you need, someone, tell me, okay? But I will never yell at you, or anyone, if their friend pass away. I would never yell at you, I know you're really mad, and upset.'' He said.

''Okay.'' I said. He then pulled me in a hug.

''Okay, lets go bed okay?'' He said. I nodded. ''Here, you can sleep on the couch, alright.'' He said. I nodded. Adam and Mr. Davenport kissed me on the forehead.

''Thank you Adam for getting me.'' He said. ''Oh no problem Mr. Davenport.'' He smiled at him. ''Get some rest Adam?'' He asked. He nodded. We went to bed.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this feel free to review, See ya later**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chase's POV_**

I woke up in my capsule. I know this sound really wrong for me to say this, but, I really don't wan't to go to school today. Not after what happened to...I had tears in my eyes. But I shook it off. I got out of my caspule and headed upstairs, where...Mr Davenport, Adam, Bree, Tasha and Leo were at the table, eating. I tried not to cry.

Mr. Daveport turned his head and looked at at me.  
>''Hey Chase?'' He asked walking towards me.<p>

''How do you feel?'' He asked pushing my spiky hair back. I sighed.

''Okay...Well, do you wan't something to eat...or anything?' He asked while stroking my hair. I shook my head. Mr. Davenport sighed. ''Okay.'' He said then walked back in to the kitchen. I sighed then walked in the living room and laid on the couch.

Mr. Davenport looked at me with worry written all over his face.  
>''Are you okay?'' Mr. Davenport asked still looking at me.<p>

I looked at him. I nodded. ''Hmmm,okay.'' He said then continued what he was doing. Later...we headed off to school, I really don't wan't to be here. at all. I know, I know...I really love school. I really miss my best freind. We use to hang out in the middle of school, we use to get in trouble, that the teachers called our name was...was fun.  
>''I miss him.'' I said to myself, leaning on my side against my locker, with my head. Then suddenly...I got a text fom... my friend Cody.<p>

He said...  
>''Meat me at the bridge, need 2 show u something.'' I closed my phone, and sighed then I headed out the school.<p>

...  
>I walked down the bridge and saw my freind. ''Hey?'' Cody asked looking at me. I headed down a rock almost under the bridge. ''What's up?'' I asked, looking at him. ''Hey.'' He started then pointed at what was over there. ''Whoa! what is that?'' I asked.<br>''I don't know...but it looks like some kind of statue.'' Cody replied, while we walked down the rock we were on. But Cody almost fell off the rock. But I caught him. ''Whoa! Are you okay..? don't kill yourself'' I said.

''Yeah, I'm fine, thanks.'' He said. ''Oh and hey?'' Cody asked puttig a hand on my back.

''I know, I miss him too, he was my best friend too.'' He said.

I had a tear in my eye. Every time I think friend, I start to tear up.

We walked down under the bridge.

''This is so cool.'' Cody said with excitment.

''Hey...So what are you doing tomorrow?'' I asked him.

''I'm going on date.'' He replied. I smiled.

''That's cool.'' I said. ''So what are you doing?'' He asked.

''Oh nothing.'' I said. We walked in front of the statue.

''This, is awesome.'' We said to gether. We started to laugh. We then touched it. As we touched the statue, it started to shake really hard. ''Um...Cody, what's going on?'' I asked.  
>''I don't know.'' The huge statue started to fall slowly. ''RUN!'' Cody yelled, then we ran away. But the statue kept aiming at us.<p>

''CODY WATCH OUT?'' I yelled. Then the statue fell on Cody. I fell and slid on the ground. I started to get drowsy. ''Cody.'' I said weakly. I got up, and I crowld over to Cody.

''Cody!?'' I cried. His guts are all splated and his head is smashed. His leg is beside him. I started to cry hard and so much.

''CODY! NOOOO!''

I then heard cops and an ambulance. I started to pass out. Then the cops and the ambulance came over to me. ''Hey? kid can you hear me?''' The ambulance man said. ''Hey!? Kid can you-'' I couldn't hear the rest, unconsciousness was taking control. I fell into the darkness...

_**Hey guys how was that... I really hope you liked it... feel free to review...seee ya next time**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chase's POV**_

I woke up in the hospital,drowsy,and weak.I looked around slightly and saw the doctors all staring at me. One of he doctors shined a light on me too look at my eyes. They then lead me to another room.

I groaned a little. ''Don't worry son,you're gonna be okay.'' The doctors said, then he shined to light on me again. ''Can you hear me?'' One of the other doctors asked. I nodded slightly. ''Okay kid, I called your parents and they'll Be here shortly alright.'' The doctor said. ''Oh I will be right back,stay put?'' The doctor said. then both the doctors left. I felt pains though my stomach. I sat up and groaned a little,with a whine.

The nurse saw me and she rushed over to me. I started to cough up blood a little. She helped. Then a doctor came in. I then started to black out.

_**Donald's POV**_

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

''Is he gonabe okay?'' Bree asked looking down at Chase.

''I don't know.'' I answered.

''I hope so.'' Adam said.

''Yeah, me too.'' Leo added.

Later that day, we all walked in Chase's room. 306.

I walked over to him, then I laid my hand on his head. I then kissed him on the forehead. So did Adam.

''Poor Chase.'' Bree said crossing her arm. ''Yeah, I know.'' I added. ''Hey, Why was Chase not in school?'' Adam said. I looked at Chase.

''You know what,. I don't know.'' I answered.

''Why wasn't he at school?'' I question. Later that night, It started to rain. I sat next to Chase. I held hi hand. I smiled a little. Then I felt Chase waking up. I looked at him. I gasped in happiness.

''You're up, you'reawake.'' I said. ''MM, Dad.'' He said. I smiled. I hugged him.

''Are you okay, what were you thinking!?'' I asked, while grabbed his head a little. ''Mr. Davenport. stop.'' He said. ''Sorry.'' I said. Letting go. ''But really Chase? What were you thinking?'' I asked.

''I'm sorry Mr. Davenport, I didn't mean to-

''You didn't mean to what!? You're grounded! I said, cutting him off. '' He started to cry. ''I'm sorry.'' He cried. I started to feel guilty that I yelled at him. ''Wha-, I'm sorry, but-

''But what?! But What dad?!''

''You deserved IT!'' I shouted. He was looking at me with tears streaming down his face. I sighed. ''Look, I'm sorry, Okay. I siad.

''No you're not.'' He talked back. ''YES, I am!'' I shouted back at him. ''Stop yelling!.'' He said. I then stopped. ''Dad.'' He asked. ''What!'' I shouted. He frowned. ''My friend died...'' He said with tears in his eyes.

''Wha- I'm...I'm...'' I couldn't say anything, I was shocked that another one of his friends died on him. ''He's gone Dad, He's gone. Ican't see him again, He's gone forever.'' He cried.

''What.'' I said. I turned around and I saw Adam, Bree, Leo, And Tasha, Standing near the door. There was tares in each one of there eyes too. They rushed to us. Then they hugged Chase and Tasha hugged me. ''I can't believe that.'' I said. Hugging Tasha.

''Me to.'' Tasha replied. ''We're sorry.'' Adam said hugging him. Chase nodded.

''Hey Chase, Buddy, witch one of your friends died?'' I asked sitting at a chair next to him.

''C-C-Cody.'' He stuttered. My heart skipped a beet. Cody. I'v known him since he was in 8th or 9th grade. ''I'm, I'm so sorry Chase.'' I said hugging him.

''I didn't know, '' i said. ''Its fine.'' He said. I smiled.

Later the doctors let us take Chase home. He fell asleep in the car. I smiled. Then we headed to the drive way. We fell a sleep in our rooms.

_**Hey guys how was that. I hope you liked it, Feel free to reveiw. See ya later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Hey guys, Here is Chapter 4. I wrote it really long for you...! enjoy! XD** _

_**Donald's POV...**_

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling something wet under me. I got up quickly and saw Chase. I sighed. I woke him up slightly. But the noticed how sweaty he was. I got a little worried. I woke him up a little. ''Chase?' I asked, shaking him.

''Hmmm'' He whined. ''Hey buddy, wake up son.'' I smoothly said. ''HMMM, Dad.'' He whined again. His eyes shot opened, I saw him clutching his stomach. ''Hey , Hey, Hey, are you okay?'' I asked, as I sat down and rubbed his sides.

''Nooo.'' He whined, still clutching his stomach. ''Alright buddy, It's okay.'' I said, Then I rubbed his back. ''What hurts, do you know?'' I asked rubbing his back. ''My stomach.'' He relied. ''Okay, did you eat something bad?'' I asked.''I don't know.'' He replied, still clutching his stomach hard, then put his head towards the floor looking at it. He looked sick.

''Whoa, okay buddy, don't puke on the floor, okay, I'll be back.'' I said then got up and headed to the bathroom to get a washcloth and headed back. with a trash can to. I sat in the bed,I then put the washcloth on his forehead ad held it, and put the trash can in front of him.

I then took the washcloth off to feel his forehead. He was worm. I put the washcloth on the back of his neck so I can rub his back and so that he could be a Little closer to the trash can in case he starts to get sick.

He gagged a little. Then Tasha woke up. I looked ta her. ''Hey Tasha.'' I said. ''Hey Baby, what's going on?'' She asked getting up. ''Chase isn't feeling well.'' i explained. ''What, poor thing.'' She said the walked to us. ''Hey sweaty.'' she said to him. Then Chase puked in the Tasha can. I rubbed his back. ''It okay, let it all out Chase.'' I soothed, then He puke again.

Then coughed. He accident got a little vomit on his shirt. Tasha and I looked at each other on concerned. Then will you please?'' I asked looking at her with concerned. She smiled at me.''Yes Donald, I'll get a towel.'' She said.

''Thank you.'' I said, I took Chase's shirt off, then threw it on the floor. I then rubbed his back again, smoothly.

''Are you okay?'' I asked. He nodded. Then he moved his head away from the trash can. I can tell the smell was also making him feel sick too. I gave a weak

smiled. Then I grabbed the trash can and walked in the bathroom to clean it, then I walked in the bedroom to put it back. I saw Chase clutching his stomach. I climbed on the bed with him.

''You feeling better?'' He nodded. ''Are you sure.'' I asked, making sure that he was NOT lying. I looked at him straight in the eye, but in concerned. He nodded. I smiled. '' Okay.'' I said. then I went under the covers.

_**Chase's POV**_

I woke in the morning and felt a little better. I guess I was sick last night because I was thinking alot, My Friends that died. I sighed. Then the door opened. I din't bother to look. I felt someone climb the bed and sat there.I felt someone shake me.

'Hmm.'' I groaned Then I open my eyes. I saw Mr. Davenport and Tasha. ''Hey Chase, How are you feeling?'' He asked. I took a deep breathe. ''Hmmm, your fevers going down a little. I closed my eyes. ''You hungry?'' He asked. I nodded.

''Okay, come on.'' He said. Then I got up and headed down stairs. I sat down. I sighed, Then Tasha put a plate near me. I sighed again.

''Um, Mr. Davenport.'' I said looking at my plate. He looked at me and walked over to me. ''What's wrong?'' he asked,Putting a hand on my back.

''Um, I'm not really hungry.'' I said. Nervously.

''W-, Why, are you okay, your not feeling sick are you?'' He asked in worry again. I looked at him. I shook my head. ''Okay.'' He said. He got up and went to the kitchen. ''I hope he dosn't have the flu.'' I heard Mr. Davenport say, to Tasha.'''Yeah, I agree.'' She said.

''Hey Chase buddy.'' Mr. Davenport said then walked to me.

''Yeah.'' I replied. Come here.'' He said. ''I don't feel like getting up.'' I said. I heard him sigh.

''Are you okay.'' He asked. I looked at him. Then I nodded. He walked to me. Then kneels down. ''No your not.'' He said. I sighed. ''Maybe you're right.'' I said. We both smiled. ''So, what are you thinking?'' He asked. I frowned. ''What's wrong?'' He asked. I shook my head.

''It's nothing.'' I said. All most crying. ''Okay.'' he said. Then he had a phone call. He got up and answered it. I was listening a little. ''WHAT!?'' Mr. Davenport yelled. Tasha ran to him.

''What wrong?'' I heard her asked. ''No this can't be happening.'' i heard Mr. Davenport say. Then he walked to me. ''Chase, buddy, um.'' Mr. Davenport started to tear up, I was too. ''What, what happened?'' I asked.. ''Your.'' He starts. Then He looked at Tasha, then me. He sat in the couch with me and hugged me. Then he pulled me closer to him.

''What happened?'' I asked crying. ''I';m so sorry, Chase, It happened this morning.'' Mr. Davenport explained. ''What happened this morning?'' i cried in Mr. Davenport neck a little. ''Your, um, your Friend, she died this morning.'' He explained.

''NOOOOOOOOOO!'' I cried. Tasha came over to hg me too. ''Why!?'' I cried. ''I know.'' Mr. Davenport cried to. I kept crying and I was wheezing and crying over and over and over again. I was crying hard. I started to cough. Then cry.

'''Let it out Buddy.'' Mr. Davenport said rubbing my back, while I was still hugging him. ''NOOO!'' I cried. ''I know.'' He smoothly said. Then he stroked my hair fro the side.

''Her funeral Saturday at 2:00. You want to go? You don't have to.'' He asked, while stroking my hair from the side. ''Nooo!'' I cried again. ''okay, you don't have to.'' He said. Then I fell asleep in his arms.

_**Tasha's POV**_

Donald walked in the kitchen and over to the sink. ''Is he okay?'' I asked washing the dishes. He sighed. I then put the dishes up. ''I don't know.'' He replied. I turned around and hugged him. He hugged me back. ''I feel bad for him.'' Donald said, hugging me.

''Tasha, I don't know what I should.'' Donald said. He let go of the hug and put his hands on my shoulders, and looked at me. I looked at him back.

''Me either.'' I replied. ''This hole thing is making him feel sick.'' he said. I nodded.

''You're right Donald.'' I said. He nodded. An hour later, The kids came threw the door. They were so upset and a little mad, well, that was Adam that was mad.

''Mr. Davenport.'' The kids said running to us beside Chase.

''We need to talk.'' they said. We walked in the lab.

''What, what happened?'' He asked. ''Mr. Davenport,another one of Chase friends died at School.'' Bree explained. ''What!?'' He asked. ''Oh my god.'' I said.

''She committed suicide.'' Adam said.

''Oh my god, why, we can't tell Chase, you here me.'' Donald said.

''Why Mr. Davenport he deserves to know!'' Bree said. ''No he dodsn't okay, He's already broken down to day!'' Donald shouted. Then walked up stairs. The others follow and so did I. Then Chase wasn't there.

''Chase!? where are you?!'' Donald shouted panicking.

''Oh my god where did he go?'' Donald said looking every where.

''Donald calm down, He 's probably in the bathroom you know he's sick.'' I said. ''I think you right, mabe you're right.'' He said. ''Wait, Big D Chase is sick.'' Leo said.

''Yes Leo, he was sick last night.'' Donald said. ''Well, lat me go check on him.'' Donald said. ''I'll come with.'' i said. Then we all Chase are you okay in there?'' Donald asked. There was no answer.

''hey, what's going on there?'' Donald shouted. Then opened the door.

''OH MY GOD.'' We said. There was blood everywhere, he cut his wrist.

''Noo!. Stay with us?'' Donald shouted Chase was still alive.

''H-Help me?'' Chase tried to say. But his mouth was all bloody. We all started to panic. I knew why he did that.

''We have him to the hospital, the one where know about all of your bionics, Now!'' Donald said. Then grabbed Chase and headed out.

_**Bree's POV**_

We headed in the hospital and the doctors put Chase in a hospital bed and rolled him out in the room. I started to cry a little. ''It's okay guys, he's gonna be okay.'' Donald soothed. I nodded. ''I hope so.'' I said then sat down.

''Yeah, me too.'' Adam added. Leo nodded. Later , we walked in the room,306, Like last Chase was in. We sighed.

''He's gonna be okay.'' The Doctor told us. I sighed in relief.

''Thank god.'' I said. ''Yeah.'' Mr. Davenport said. ''Chase, are you awake?'' Adam said. ''Adam.'' Chase said then opened his eyes. ''Oh my god.'' I sad then hugged him.

''Bree, I, can't breathe. ''oh sorry.'' I said letting go.

''Are you okay, why would you try to kill yourself?'' Mr. Davenport asked hugging him. Chase started to cry. ''I don't know, I'm sorry.'' He said. ''Don't ever scare me like tat again, you here me?'' He asked, in worry.

''Yes I'm sorry.'' Chase cried. Mr. Davenport kissed him on the forehead. ''It's okay buddy, you scared all of us.'' Mr. Davenport said still hugging Chase.

''I know, and I'm really, what's wrong with me?'' He asked. ''I don't know.'' Mr. Davenport replied. ''Hey Chase, we have something to tell you.'' Adam said. He looked at Adam quickly. ''Adam no, Don't tell him, please.'' Bree said.

''What?'' Chase said, letting go of the hug. ''Adam no'' Mr. Davenport said. ''No, I want to know.'' Chase said. ''What is it?'' He asked. ''Adam don't?'' Leo said. ''I'm sorry guys, but he deserves to know about his friend.'' Adam blurred out. ''Adam!?'' Tasha asked.

''What!?'' chase silently said. Then he laid back on the bed. ''Adam why, why would you tell him that you idiot!'' Bree said then walked out the room.''Bree wait!'' Adam said.

_**''Adam's POV**_

''Good going Adam!'' Mr. Davenport said. Then Chase started to tear up. I hugged my baby bother tight and he cried. In my arms. ''I'm so sorry Chase, I really am.'' I soothed. ''Nooo.'' He cried. ''Chase, buddy, I'm sorry.'' Mr. Davenport soothed, rubbing his back. Later we headed home with Chase. Then Chase fell asleep on the couch. We had a family meeting with out Chase.

''Hey Mr. Davenport?'' Bree asked looking him. ''Yeah.'' He replied. ''His friends have a funeral on a Friday next week.'' He looked at her. It is?'' he asked. ''yeah.'' She replied. ''His other friends funeral is on a Saturday next week.'' Mr. Davenport said.

''Really.''I said. Mr. Davenport nodded. We all sighed. After the family meeting we headed to bed. ''

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing crying. I opened my capsule and saw Chase in his capsule. He was sitting down covering his ears. I rushed out of my capsule and rushed to his. I opened his capsule and ot him out. ''Hey, Hey, Hey, buddy,what's wrong?'' I asked in worry.

''Get ?'' He cried. ''Okay buddy, I will.'' I said then I got up and headed to Mr. Davenport 's room. 'Mr. Davenport.'' I said shaking him.

''What. What, What, Adam, What do you need son?'' He asked.

''Chase is crying and he wants you.''' I explained. Then he got up and followed me down to the lab. We ran to him Bree was near him.

''Hey buddy, What's wrong?'' He asked. I walked beside Bree who was already awake.

''Dad.'' Chase cried in Mr. Davenports neck. here hugging.

''Shhhhhhhhh.'' Mr. Davenport soothed, rubbing his back.

''I wanna go.'' Chase cried. ''Shhh, go where buddy?' Mr. Davenport asked in a calmly. Chase sniffled. To my friends funeral, I wanna see her.'' He said. ''Okay, yo can go, okay.'' Mr. Davenport said letting go of the hug. Then stroked his hair.

''oooh, buddy.'' Mr, Davenport starts. ''Buddy you're a little warm.'' He said,Feeling his forehead. ''Here, let go up stairs, okay?'' He asked, Chase nodded and they headed up stairs, We headed to bed.

_**Saturday**_

_**Leo's Pov**_

''Kids are you ready, we're leaving.'' I heard Big D.

''I'm in the bathroom.'' I shouted. Then I walked out. ''Oh Adam wake Chase up would you?'' Big D asked. Adam nodded and headed to the lab.

''Oh Leo are you ready? we're leaving in 20.'' I sighed. '''\Yes Big D, Why do u think I put this fancy new outfit on and these fancy new shoes for nothing.'' I said. ''Hey? Watch it?'' He said pointing at me. I rolled my eyes then Bee came in with dress.

''Hey Bree ready?'' He asked.

''No I guess I'm not ready'' She said sarcastically. ''What is up with you kids today?'' Big D asked walking in the kitchen

''Sorry Big D, It's just we don't want to be rude to Chase.'' I said walking up to him.

''Oh, so you guys are being rude to me.'' He corrected.

''Yeah, tha-that's about.'' Bree and I said nodding. He rolled his eyes, then Adam Chase walked in.

''Hey Chase, how do you feel?'' Big D asked ''Good, I guess.'' He replied. ''It's okay, soon, this will all be over, okay?'' Big D said. e nodded. ''okay, lets go.' He said. then we heard in the van.

after the funeral. we headed home. Big D and Chase went down to the lab followed. ''Hey?'' Big D asked. ''Yeah'' Chase replied.

''are you okay now.'' Big D said. I was standing with Adam and Bree. ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' He replied. ''Good, because We missed you.'' He said with warm smile.

''I missed you too.''Chase said. ''I know the're in better place now.'' He said. ''Yes they are, and you don't have to be afraid anymore.'' Big D said. Chase nodded. ''Yeah, I'm not Afraid.'' He said.

''Good.'' Big D smiled. So we all did. Later we laughed and giggled. Chase was still getting used to laughing. But he was fine.

_**THE END**_

_**Hey guys I hope you liked this story, Sorry this is the end but I made it really long. Feel free to review... BYE! XD**_


End file.
